Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 4
This is my idea named Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 4, this is sequel to Call of Duty: Nuclear War 2. This my last idea for the final World War III battle. Factions Enemy Factions *Ultranationalists *Shadow Company *Russian Corrupted Serct Service *Russian Presidency *Russian Mafia *Chinese Defectives *Cuban Army Allied Factions Australia *Wolf Company *RAN *RAAF UK *Task Force 141 *SAS *British Navy *Several GROM members America *Army Rangers *USN *USAF Saudi Arabia *Opfor Characters Wolf Company *Captain/Major Jamie Salmon *General James Rogers *Sergeant Josh Rogers. Playable character (KIA). *Colonel Myers Lopez. (KIA). Beta only *Private/Lance Corporal Hue Sam. (WIA). *Lieutenant/Captain Rebecca Mannings *Sergeant Jack "Phantom" Johnson (KIA). *Archer *Corporal/Sergeant Joseph McLaren. Playable *Second Lieutenant/Lieutenant "Sovereign". *Lieutenant/Captain Michael Travis. *Sergeant/Staff Sergeant Wayne Wilson RAN *Captain Sam *Commander Johnson *Admiral McLaren *Leading Seaman Archer TF 141 *Captain/Major "Soap" MacTavish *Captain/Major John Price *Staff Sergeant Robert Green. Playable Character *Lance Corporal/Corporal Donald McDonald. Playable Character *Private James Mills. KIA. Killed by Iranians. US Army Rangers *Captain/Major Louis Foley *Sergeant/Staff Sergeant James Ramirez *Staff Sergeant Jake Dunn. (KIA). *Staff Sergeant Josh "Stoppie" Johnson. Playable. (KIA). *Private First Class/Corporal Cody Patterson. Playable. *Sergeant/Warrant Officer Class 2 Richard Fernandez. *Corporal/Sargeant Florio. USAF *1st Lieutenant/Captain Michael Fontaine. KIA. Killed by Igor Krum. *2nd Lieutenant/1st Lieutenant Brian O'Reilly. *Staff Sergeant Ben Mendez. Playable. *Chief Master Sergeant Johnny Diaz. *General of the Air Force Cody Patrickson. USMC *Gunnery Sergeant/Master Sergeant Gregory Wilkerson. *Corporal/Sergeant Jason Crown. Playable. *First Sergeant Maccerson. WIA. *Private First Class Kane Alison. KIA. Killed by enemy mortar fire. Opfor *Major Al Harbi *Lieutenant First Class Attar *Vice Sergeant Al Fraih Russians *Boris. Executed. Executed by Igor. *Igor Krum. KIA. Shot in the head by McClaren. Acts Act I *New Recruit - Recieve training. *Attack on Tokyo Bay - Defend Tokyo Bay. *Task Force 141 - Take down Khamenei. *Execution - The execution of Vorshevsky. *Homeland Security - Defend Central Florida from Cuban Forces. *The Attack - Help stop the invasion. Act II *Forest of Russia - Secure the shore and locate Captain Salmon. *Semper Fidelis - Blow the bridge. *Blood On The Risers - Search for President Igor Krum. *Train Station - Rescue Vladimir Jackson. *Hell Day - Defend against a Russian counter attack. Act III *Well of a Burden - Get the blueprints from the new presidency officer. *Sam's Promotion - Help Private Sam to call in air support. *Cody Patterson's Promotion - Save the Navy from Krum's Forces *Dogfight - Achieve air superiority over Russian air space. *Aftermath - Force the Russians, Iranians and Chinese out of Western Russia. Act IV *Anytime - Steal the DSM. *A Fighting Chance - Destroy the Mothership *Rangers and TF141 Team Up - Rescue Prisoners then Richard's squad. *Bad Man - Defend Moscow with the loyalists, and steal inteligence. *Revenge - Take out Krum's defenses *End the War - Take out Igor Krum once and for all. Epilogue *Christmas in Saudi Arabia - Restore Peace to Saudi Arabia. Bonus *Zombie Attack - Fight against unlimited waves of zombies. Category:Games Category:Future Ideas